


翡冷翠（脑洞合集 上）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 12个脑洞合集。短篇练习在某处看到从各角度不同设定来描述同一组CP的各个特性的写作练习，感觉很有意思。在某处看到有大手子太太样这样做了12个不同的AU，觉得非常有趣。也想东施效颦一下。按照个人惯例（wo我竟然也有惯例这种东西了）白月光与红玫瑰，上篇是柱斑，下篇是斑带/带斑。分晨昏昼夜--> 为了装个文化人，这个脑洞合集就叫佛罗伦萨了-> 为了显得不那么直白又加了一层转 叫翡冷翠。 * 这里有彩蛋，说中彩蛋的点梗 。虽然可能没人看的说。*特别说明:我的左右观是在看一些翻译的同人打的基础。所以左右的认知主要落实为au里相对主动方、心态和感情互动更积极的一方。所以对我来说AB/BA/ABA需要具体问题具体分析，没有特别明显的一概而论。如果没有明确的车暗示，主视角/主动方为左。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑





	翡冷翠（脑洞合集 上）

这个合集里，柱斑都是柱斑。

1\. 水利工程专家柱间- 作家斑 （沙雕）  
邀请-> 体验-> 扶贫-> 山区开发-> 虽然方法另辟蹊径最后目的达成可喜可贺的和谐大统一

柱间：水利工程专家，走遍千山万水/险山苦水。最近在一个地理条件贫瘠的山区修建水库，从准备开始一驻三年。  
斑: 原来和柱间是同学，毕业不久后改行，现实主义通俗小说作家。每年一部小红的作品。时间自由。不忙着赶稿的业余时间一半宅在家写书看书闲赋，一半在外采风访谈收集素材  
在双方的滤镜里：  
柱间心系天下，在泥水灰沙苦脏累差中从容自得，耐得下心去一点点做这些十年百年才能见效的事。  
斑鸿志万里，毕业一手好文字可以涤荡人心。嬉笑怒骂皆有趣味。虽然主打是通俗小说，却能描摹世情，霹雳人心。  
斑和柱间聚少离多，每每鸿雁相传，些许暧昧的心意散在纸上字间。  
初春一日，斑出了新书，正在自家打滚懒散。  
柱间来信，“最近某某山区治水筑坝小成，风景如画。十里桃花虽然不及，青山秀水尚得一观，斑来取材必不失望。特遣尺牍相邀。”  
斑闻言千里相会，到了一看真是天偏地远，下了飞机转火车，火车转大巴，大巴下来还骑了一程马。  
目的地一片大工地，原本秃山枯水因为水利整修、水土治理工程，还在修出山的道路尘土飞扬。

斑见了这个场景大吃一惊，  
“就一个工地哪儿有青山秀水。你们缺工人不缺吃饭的。那次事情后，我就再没做过工程图，现在绘图水平刚能素描和手绘插画。这手只会打字，体力普通人水平。你让我来干嘛？ 搬石头效率可能还没有外边那个15岁的老乡小弟。”  
柱间说，因为你前一部小说《远望》所描述的改造自然建设新社会的故事。我来实践了。再有半年，这里就会翻天覆地。  
斑不信，这满地沙土半年还能怎么样。

回去了，被骗了，以后不信你了 (￢︿̫̿￢☆)

一番挽留，柱间沮丧的表情和闪亮亮的大眼睛的联合攻击，斑败下阵来。  
留下吧。

虽说是大工地看着乱七八糟，其实主体工作已经完成。柱间请斑过来时，已经是收尾阶段。类似房子装修好了做软装设计。  
苦虽苦，不单调。路固然不行，网络、通讯、水电食居倒都很通畅。山林民风颇有野趣。  
出于对未来的期待，工人、工程师和当地居民洋溢着欣欣向荣的快乐充实的气息。  
斑忍不住技痒，加入了山区后续的生产改生活造计划。创造性的构想与柱间的实践力量碰撞在一起，显示出异乎寻常的效果。  
这片地方的建设进展飞速，充满了人文关怀的设计。  
“和我们这些只会拉算尺做数据的工程佬想的就是不一样。”  
斑还创了个新，将看到的体验到的感受到开山劈路造坝移水愚公移山精卫填海的过程写成小说网络连载。搭配独家手绘彩图和当地的风光照片。  
结果出乎意料，黝黑挺拔热切开朗，一笑一排大白牙的英俊总工程师柱间一夜成了新晋网红。

等到道路平整，小镇村落初具规模。外边兴起了一个“基建标杆巡礼旅游”风潮。这个地方，既有固有的山水风光天然造化，又有新修的移山填海的人工奇迹，再加上气候宜人、出产丰富，城镇规划合理，交通便利，也成了网红打卡地。两个人给这个地区命了通俗的名字叫“木叶”，在文青自助游列表上也算列进了“ 年轻人必去30地”之一，很是红了一阵。  
斑不知不觉住了一年多。如今建设完成，要回去了。柱间要扫尾晚一个月走。  
分别前，柱间带着斑到水库湖边。  
指着自己亲手搭建的一个度假观景小木别墅说，以后休假的时候，退休后时候，就在这里一起住吧。  
斑点头同意了。

当日无风雨。一笑凭高，浩气横秋宇。群峰青可数。  
寒城小、一水萦回如缕。西北最关情，漫遥指、东徐南楚。

龙山会 其二（宋·赵以夫）

2\. 原著四战返回柱 - 轮回眼的老年段斑 （微黑化）  
末世的未来-> 思考-> 寻找和错过 -> 欣慰和怅然（斑的预言达成和柱间的转变）->继承 开启新方案月之眼计划，达成世界大同形成忍者共和体制。十尾为五大国之上的监督和制裁者。柱间和带土分享十尾之力。交替而行。（不是柱带！）

秽土转生完成后，飘然返回净土的柱间，远远看着斑的遗体。  
想着斑没有说完的"战友"。  
仅仅是战友？  
有什么战友会在被刺杀以后，还坚持着之前的理想独行100年。  
明明已经好好告别过了，为什么已经死去（3次！）的自己会希望如此渴望留在斑身边。  
想要守着他，拥抱他而不是和其他历代影还有四代火那样心愿已了的欣然离去。

看看前面打生打死一对”救世主”，17岁，都是孤儿。还有那个10岁上战场，13岁死而复生的幽灵。  
南贺神社下，斑的眼睛看到的就是这个未来？  
柱间建立木叶，想要通往的方向不是这样的。

柱间想要拥抱斑的愿望，和神树残留的力量中渴望回到母体的愿望，彼此呼应。  
庞大的查克拉共鸣切开了时间与空间的限制

回到了六道之力重现人间的时候。  
年老的斑，刚刚获得了轮回眼。召唤外道魔像-十尾空壳，连同柱间一起带了过来。  
斑看见了柱间，似乎是知道事实一般，从容的微微一笑。说了一声“你来了呀。”  
柱间跪在华发皱面几乎已经不能行动斑面前，拥抱他苍老的身体。

斑：我已经等的太久了。为了拥有这个力量，我耗尽了一生的时间。现在这样弱小而无能为力的样子，很难看吧。  
柱间：“比起你年轻时的美丽,我更爱你现在饱受摧残的容颜 ”。 * 出自《情人》杜拉斯  
斑凝神看着柱间，三勾玉撞进了柱间的精神。  
柱间没有阻碍，这些年的点点滴滴和四战的故事传给了斑。  
斑的养老露背装落下，露出心口的那一道致命的刀伤。“你现在要如何选择呢。”

“不会走到这一步的。" 柱间的手指轻轻触摸伤痕，印上诚挚的吻。“这次，会有不同的道路。这次有我和你在一起。”

后续有幻境空间的失而复得play，

3运维柱 - 开发 斑 （左邻右舍的主线故事的旁支。。。）

开发和运维一刻也不能分割。  
一次重大上线任务。数据的迁徙和交割持续了整整三天。  
整整2天后终于上线完成，主程序斑回家休息整换班柱间的主运维来处理数据导入和业务上线和各种工作流交割。  
前期准备的比较充分，所以值班一天后转入常规运维，柱间可以回家了。  
到家时，斑正坐在桌子旁对着并排放的电脑和一杯茶懵懵得发楞。  
因为之前60个小时没合眼又睡了一整天20个小时刚刚起，一看就是正在缓慢重启大脑。

看见柱间在正常的时间回来了，斑露出了放松的神色。  
精神一松，又困了。  
柱间凑上去抱着他摸摸头发。  
4天没见了，看见我了也不说话就要去睡。  
我还不如邮件吸引你。  
斑：看到你就是好消息。  
柱：我连续工作了24小时，现在想要一个奖励。  
斑：我连续干了60个小时，什么脑子也不想动。  
柱：那你不动，我自助。  
斑：..... 我觉得你在开车。  
柱帮斑把头发扎起来： 我们不要觉得。我们运维组只认邮件和数据。  
斑转过身来，眼睛里明显有了生气，  
“数据只是结果。真正有价值的是数据里的逻辑和架构。”  
他揽住柱间的肩膀，一只手压在他下腹，你的内在逻辑，展现给我看？

然后他们就play了……😂

4画家柱 - 雕塑家 斑 （关于灵魂的真谛与表达的探索）  
因为柱间仙人眼纹会变化， 斑说他会改地图（手动狗头）

所以柱间画家，斑雕塑。

柱间：真实的呈现，捕捉描述对象呈现的本真加以描绘。。  
斑： 改造、调整、表达一个对象所呈现出的内部的上升的力量，达成最好的最完美的核心自我的表现。尽可能完美范式（柏拉图洞穴）  
最后落实在“神性”的追求。  
以及对最高的灵感的极乐追求（可有车）

两个人彼此追逐互相促进。在激烈和谐的对抗中，寻找艺术的最佳的表达。  
围绕着艺术创作的主题讨论，各种开车。

5 雕塑家 柱 -画家斑 （和上边对应）

柱间：技巧、平衡、现实主义的打造美轮美奂的生活和装饰。有很多的产出。有艺术挑战的名作，也有商业作品，甚至会花很多的精力在"通俗的媚俗商品-斑语”的雕塑定制上。柱间表示：所谓最高的艺术，不是虚幻的飘在天上的完美抽象，只需要找到和表现他们。他的目的在日常中渗透美。将艺术和美学与现实的细节结合起来，与普通生活中潜移默化的提升大众的美学体验。所以柱间不介意妥协。在“充满热情、追求轻松愉快以回避思考和痛苦的伪装为美学的迎合作品。-斑语”的创作过程中，产出优美、平凡，令人愉悦，但是也能够反映出个体体验所不能尽有的细腻丰富的超越性的感受。  
斑： 灵魂的沸腾和热切是一切的动力。主要只创作2个类型的作品，一种是“呕心沥血般的心的倾述--柱间语”，带着鲜明的斑的个性特征。哪怕在画展或者展会中一大片炫丽丰富的作品里，也能一眼看到那种燃烧的气质。 一种是完全的一对一的私人定制，深刻的描摹和反应订购者的内心和追求。这种作品斑用非常细致的笔触，细密的手法展示出订购对象内心隐蔽的恐惧和最深远的诉求。每一幅都是和这个订购者的灵魂共鸣、独一无二的作品。

柱间担心斑这样对自己的燃烧和对他人的模拟和体验，自己的情感联结完全开放来进行创作的手法。如果不能及时疏导会对斑个人的身心有伤害，经常主动邀请拉着斑来自己的工作室一起工作。用来自广泛生活的世俗美好来安抚斑的纤细敏感过于锋锐的知觉。  
斑对此想法不以为然。但是非常赞同和柱间一起工作，尤其对工作后彼此愉悦的事情有非凡的热情。

后来出了一些事故。斑的一部分作品因为独特的黑暗和美的描述被某个略带邪//教色彩的团体应用。正好又爆发了一个买过定制作品的名人，沉迷与画作里呈现出的“无限月读”的魅力而沉迷、越发脱离世俗，最后引发自戕倾向的不良事件。

斑的艺术风格因此卷入了由此引发的广泛讨论。尤其是受到了“用表现力诱导和洗脑，不展现真实生活的美与善”的强烈指责。  
柱间作为艺术协会（有影响力的民间论坛）的会长。为斑奔走。  
而斑拒绝回应。在事件发酵到高峰时，发表了“何为艺术”的声明，宣布撤回所有的作品从此封笔。  
柱间开完闭门听证会才知道这个消息。赶去找斑的时候，发现斑消失了。  
工作室里未完成的作品都被留下了。不知道什么时候斑给这些作品添加了一个独特的红月元素。无论哪个主题，这个红月都完美的嵌入画作，带来一种妖冶而安宁的混合气质。  
斑没有再出现过。

HE 结局：  
同岁的柱间与斑都到了天命之年，生日那天柱间收到了一个礼盒；里面一个航班信息，一个坐标和一个火山岩石制作的小雕塑，是一个神树造型搭配一个红月。  
神树的造型平稳团圆，与柱间这个现实主义的早先风格一致。但是如果搭配红月，则会变成一种冷酷锐利的美感。  
柱间按照坐标寻到了一个岛。斑主导的艺术探索的岛屿，工作室设在这里，一个小展馆是斑十多年来探索和尝试的各种画作和雕塑。  
最新的作品是一组宗教画。对天堂、地狱、现世的表达已达化境。  
柱间欣赏着这个作品。对来到他身边的斑说，你已经突破了。现实与灵魂的平衡，沉沦与飞扬，痛苦和怜惜，安宁和永恒，我都看到了。  
不同的人可以在画中看到不同的自己，感受到神意背后的无常。  
“但是看画的人不会因此变得消沉。即使是天意命运莫测，画中人依旧依靠自己的意志生存着，这个自由意志延伸出画面，与观者共鸣”

柱间期待的握住斑的手，“你现在的意志呢。”  
斑回答，“我希望更进一步。”  
“已经完美了。”  
“我要更接近爱理解爱。”  
然后海岛play

TE 结局：

斑离开后再也没有出现过。若干年后，出现了一个网红画家年轻人。通过网络信息展示画作。也接约稿。   
画作风格细腻优美技巧华丽优美。虽然画作整体风格偏阴郁，多用黑红两色渲染气氛。画面气质并不阴沉，看画里是那种灰烬上落下暴雨，新芽破土的感觉。而且主题和技巧大胆，挑战时代前沿。成了当时最红的新锐画家。  
人们都追捧“鸢”作为当年青年大师，称他的作品反应了都市青年一代的彷徨和希望什么的。

“鸢”本人从不露面，只接受网络采访还要带着面具。后来应邀开了一个视频直播讲通俗艺术史和绘画技巧。定期对当前的绘画为主的新艺术潮流进行点评和解说。上直播也带面具。还根据当天的心情搭配不同的面具与服装。

无论是专栏还是作品都颇有些热度。

柱间无意中从后辈学生那里知道了鸢。他一眼就觉得鸢的作品有某种熟悉的感觉。  
但是作品里多了一丝油腻和媚俗讨好的气质。而且这种气质似乎是故意而为。  
圆圈面具推出的作品非常的柔和秀丽符合大众一切爽点，却几乎看不到斑曾经说过的“灵魂”。  
而白面具的作品先锋老练，奔放、自由、毫无媚气，可惜只有小众艺术圈给绝赞好评，卖不出去，只有寥寥几幅被画廊收购，多数购买的目的还是为了“完整 展示当代艺术的多样性”  
然而有趣的结果是，圆圈面具的作品最红。每一件都被追捧。

柱间多次试着联系对方，从没有回复。  
柱间年老隐退的时候，一个自称带土的年轻人带着故人口信而来。接柱间去了一个小工作室的展厅。  
果然如柱间猜测，带土是斑行走天下艺术风格大成后收的衣钵弟子。  
展厅就2个作品。  
一个是鸢这个智能艺术AI，鸢-是斑通过多年研究研发的艺术AI，能根据主控者的构思和风格设定自动完成绘画成品。  
带土是鸢的皮下真人，根据目的对成品精修调整，也自己独立创作。无论是白面还是圆圈面具，都是他的试验方向。

另一个是巨幅的画作，“审判”。 天国降临，层层灵光拨开云层落在大地上。地上的灵魂从坟墓中爬起，穿上自己的皮囊等待宣判。  
大天使在画面的一角，羽翼飞扬赐予祝福和救赎。画面金碧辉煌，圣洁而安宁。画面兼有世俗和天国双重的美感。

几天后，通告宣告雕塑大师柱间去世。去世后公布遗嘱，毕生的艺术作品和遗产理念传给鸢/带土名下的“晓艺术中心”。  
在晓艺术中心编年史里，千手柱间与创始者宇智波斑并列为奠基人。

6\. 观星者与宇航员  
观星者柱间 宇航员 斑  
书信体

单调的日出而息，日落而行的贫乏的日常。城市里孤独的工薪族柱间，每天夜里调整望远镜观星，沐浴在每日星河灿烂的光辉中是柱间一天唯一可期待的时间。  
跨越30光年，航行在织女星轨道上的环星观测宇航员，凝视着星空。  
地球来的计时器只是一个刻度。  
一年一度的纪念日，就是观测飞行器与地球擦肩而过，在1小时中观赏地球的日出与月光下大海的潮汐。

一次宇宙直播。   
观星者与星旅者单方面相识。  
建立了双向的邮件通讯。  
彼此倾诉，共享着跨越三十光年的彼此共有的世界。  
我凝视着星空，追寻着你唯一的轨迹。  
我俯视着母星，只为了一年一次可以与你看向同一片星星和大海。

有你在星空中旅行，即使被关在现实的果壳中，我仍以为是无限宇宙之王。*  
* 莎士比亚原诗改


End file.
